Whose Your Daddy?
by Hott 4 Harry
Summary: Lily goes out and has a wild night with Remus. The next night she gets together with James. Nine months later Harry is born. Whose the father?


Lily goes out with Remus and has a crazy night. The next night she gets together with James. 9 months later Harry is born. Whose baby is it?

_Who's Your Daddy?_

"You ready, Lily?" Remus asked, walking into her medium sized apartment she shared with Maya Sugarman.

"Yeah, I guess," Lily said, stepping out of the bedroom. She had her

auburn hair pulled up high on her head and had little diamond studs in her ear

that she got when she graduated from Hogwarts. She was clad in a black halter

dress that went down to her knees.

"You look beautiful," Remus said, taking in Lily, making her blush.

"Lets go," Lily said grabbing her clutch purse from the table by the

door.

They walked into Madame Puddifoot's in Hogsmede.

"Is this the place you were talking about?" Lily asked. A bit confused. As she recalled he had said that they were going to a quiet, formal place a couple

blocks from here. Instead they were at noisy, small café in the center of town.

"Slight change of plans," Remus said. "The Marauders are meeting at The Witches' Brew. I thought we could maybe go over there."

"Will James be there?"

"Most likely. He and Sirius said they had some business that needed to be done."

"Like drugs?" Lily said with humor in her voice.

"No, they wouldn't tell me. Look, I just have to give Madame Puddifoot, these new herbs that I found last week. It will only be a minute."

"Okay, I'll just sit here," Lily said, pointing to a couch were a couple of

young witches sat and talked.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Remus said, kissing her hand, making her blush again.

_If only he knew. I wish he would stop complementing me. I wish he wouldn't make me feel like this. _

Lily sat on the couch and listened to the girls talk about the rising of a new band called The Perfect Patronesses.

Remus came back and took Lily's arm, leading her back outside. They walked up a long street finally finding a lit up building with music blaring inside.

"Come on, Sirius said they were upstairs," Remus said, walking inside the club.

Lily walked behind Remus, holding onto his hand as to not get lost. He led her up three flights of stairs when they finally found all the Marauders sitting

around a big circular table. Peter was sitting with his back to Lily and Remus.

On his left was Sirius with a young looking black haired witch on his lap,

another new girlfriend. And across from Sirius was Lily's worst nightmare.

James Potter, sitting and laughing with a very distinct redhead on his lap.

"Molly?" Lily asked, walking over and standing over James' shoulder.

Molly Pruett turned around. Lily couldn't believe it. She had been positive

that Molly had been going strong with Arthur Weasley since 4th year. Lily

didn't know why Molly was there or why she was on James' lap, but Lily didn't

like it. She didn't like it one bit.

"Lily!" James said, jumping out of his chair, pushing Molly off of his lap in

the meantime.

"Hello James," Lily said, following Remus around to the empty chair across from Peter. Remus offered Lily the chair, but she declined, instead when he sat down, she sat down on his legs.

"I should probably go James. Thanks for the tips, I'll be sure to tell Arthur," Molly said, standing up from the ground where she had fallen. "Good to see you again Lily."

"Oh, goodbye Molly," Lily said with an air of disinterest.

"Okay, so what' going down?" Peter asked, looking at James.

"Well the reason that we have called you all here..." James started.

"You called us?" Lily asked, interrupting James. "I don't remember getting a telephone call."

James just brushed it off, it was just Lily being Lily. "Anyway, I wanted us all to come to The Witches Brew because..."

"Remus, come dance with me," Lily said, turning to look at Remus. "It's the Weird Sisters, and they're like my favorite all time band."

Remus looked to James, asking with his eyes, if he could miss this event. James shook his head yes, and then watched as Lily led Remus to the dance floor. The song was fast, but that didn't keep Lily far from Remus' body. When the song was finished Lily took Remus' hand and led him over to the bar, where they both ordered Butter Beer. When they got their drinks, they stood and talked while they drank. When the Butter Beer was gone, Lily walked right back onto the dance floor. This time the song was slow. Remus took Lily's waist. Lily

pulled Remus pretty close and then put her head on his shoulder. Remus turned

Lily. _Perfect!_ She was now in eye contract with James. So, she leaned her

head up, and kissed Remus. It was a long, romantic kiss. When Lily and Remus

finally broke apart, Lily looked to James. James' just sat there. He looked

stunned. He didn't move. _Perfect!_


End file.
